


Slimy yet Satisfying

by xyzantler



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzantler/pseuds/xyzantler
Summary: 热巧克力、小甜饼和惊悚电影。





	Slimy yet Satisfying

“怎么，展大博士今晚打算换换口味？”

这是某一个长周末之前的冬夜。托气温骤降的福，坏人凶手似乎都还没有做好御寒准备，sci难得清闲，恢复到朝九晚五、无班要加的作息中来。  
白羽瞳从浴室出来，刚把衣服都扔进洗衣机，就看见了这么一副不太寻常的光景：展耀把两本大部头夹上书签放到了茶几下，把全部靠枕都围拢到座位附近，一本正经地用遥控器打开电视机。  
白羽瞳想起来今天在办公室听到的某一个赌约传闻，恍然大悟。  
“猫儿，那就是他们瞎胡闹，闹着玩的。你没必要当真。”  
“有什么好怕的。”好心的开导并没有把副组长劝动，展耀负气把睡衣腰带抽紧，给了白羽瞳一记眼刀，让正组长边念着行行行你看你看边乖巧地退到一边。  
点播页面的惊悚专题栏配色黑红，在一众温和颜色中格外引人注目。展大博士按着遥控，光标按上下顺序划过丧尸、电锯男、躺在鲜血里的女人、吸血鬼，最后犹犹豫豫地选定了一个看起来比较温和无害的木偶。  
“你不打算选些简单易上手的？这个可不是入门级。”  
“都是假的，纯属虚构，有什么好害怕的。”展耀嗤之以鼻，指挥白羽瞳关掉客厅灯。  
展大博士胆子不大，口气倒不小。“好啊，那我们就看看谁先忍不住按暂停，谁先按，谁就输。”白羽瞳倒是乐得自在，手脚伶俐地把热巧克力和一打刚烤好的小甜饼齐齐整整地摆盘上桌，粗略判断应该正好在他家猫儿伸手可及的半径以内。  
“无聊，无趣，浪费时间。”展耀把抱枕垫在背后，翘起二郎腿抓过小甜饼，眼神平静姿势嚣张，颇有敌军围困万千重我自岿然不动的气势。

电影在平淡的片头曲里开始了。  
“这家女主人不太正常。她有一点精神敏感，也许和孕期有关。”开场十分钟，展博士面无表情，点评剧中女主。  
“她为什么会喜欢长得这么难看的娃娃？移情作用还不足以解释。”开场十五分钟，展博士皱眉，点评剧中女主。  
“这犯罪现场保护做得也太差劲了，脚印都糊成一团了。”开场半小时，白羽瞳挠头，点评剧中鲜血淋漓的凶案现场。

接下来他们陷入了沉默。惊悚片导演总是有办法把主角那些让人无法理解的决定拍得有理有据，男主角带着那个恐怖的娃娃驱车踏上送人头的道路时，屏幕前的展博士和白警官居然没有再提出异议，一时间只剩下啃小甜饼的喀嚓喀嚓声。  
白羽瞳瞟见展耀即使是在拿起热巧克力，小口啜饮的时候，眼睛也没离开过屏幕上正在兢兢业业作死的男主角。

“别出声，不然你会被玛丽肖偷走舌头。”白羽瞳心生一计，凑到抱着枕头缩成一团的展耀耳旁。温热的气音冷不丁地吹进耳朵里让展耀瞬间汗毛直立，以至于嘴边那一口将吞未吞的巧克力淌出了一半，另一半差点把他呛得背过气去。  
展耀呛咳了几下，好不容易顺过气来，用衣袖随意擦了一下蹭湿的下巴，就龇牙咧嘴地要找发小开罪。  
“白羽瞳你找死？”  
“我是怕你入戏太深。”  
那小半口巧克力没被吞进喉咙里，擦拭也不甚走心，白羽瞳凑近展耀吸了吸鼻子，在对方脖颈间闻到淡淡的甜味。  
“好好看电影，别动手动脚的。”展耀推了他一下。  
白羽瞳看着电视上那个伸着长舌头的诡异娃娃，又看了一眼随着剧情发展明显紧张起来的展耀，欲从心头起恶向胆边生，哧溜一口舔在展耀的下巴颏上。

展耀长相端正样貌出众，基本上照着人体美学教科书上的模板长大，从上挑的一点眉峰到上扬的一点唇角，脖颈白得像初冬结冰的湖面攒的新雪。白羽瞳在这山间美景里一路游荡，最后把牙齿停留在展耀的喉间，舌头停留在对方的喉结上。  
不知道是巧克力还是别的什么太过香甜，白羽瞳咂咂嘴，齿颊留香，回味无穷。展耀下意识吞了一口口水，那颗喉结就这样在眼皮子底下移动了一次，像圣诞树上的金铃铛。  
“白羽瞳！”

展耀怕鬼，这个事实在他接近三十的人生中尚未发生实质性的改变，反而有变本加厉的趋势。有些时候就连白羽瞳也会对他的猫胆子摸不着头脑，对方不怕血肉模糊的尸体或者连环变态杀手，还有那些连白羽瞳看了都寒毛直立的犯罪心理学案例，心情好时他甚至会用进餐时间给白羽瞳讲解那些用来分析这些案例的、高深的名词，以餐桌为黑板、烧排骨为对象试举例，行云流水头头是道，逼得白组长举筷投降表示甘愿挂科。

尽管在餐桌心理学上成绩不佳，白组长对此倒是接受程度良好，包括同时接受隔三差五被判谋杀、毁谤和精神失常的烧排骨和蒸海鲜。虽然嘴上怼人损猫一套一套信手拈来，展耀怕鬼这个事实却几乎不在他列入争吵时的可选项目里。  
不拘小节白警官，对待这样的时刻却总是令人诧异的心细。他珍惜那些展耀不是“展博士”、“展副组长”的时刻，并且很自私地把这些个场景分进他的私人收藏里，和炸厨房、偷吃糖、难得喝醉后的胡言乱语放在一列。  
展耀从七岁开始怕鬼，不喜欢走夜路和坐空无一人的末班公交车，一直到二十多年后的现在。这个看起来有些丢脸的习惯，被打上胆小的烙印，丝毫未变地穿过了流淌的二十多年岁月，透出一股童真而微妙的熟悉感。

“白羽瞳，你要是再胡闹，那些输的就算你头上。”展耀甩不开黏糊糊的发小，一边躲着看电视屏幕里紧张的追击一边嫌弃地指责白警官。  
“什么输的……？嗯？”正吸猫上头的白sir反应迟钝，没听明白。  
“结案报告，年终报告，优秀人员表彰报告。还有——”展耀顿了顿，“向全sci同僚宣布你看恐怖电影时按了暂停键。”  
这个答案让白羽瞳不由得在心里嗤笑了一下。他抬起头，把展耀的脑袋移向他的方向。  
“那我们就看看到底谁会输。”

夜黑风高，冷风飕飕。屋内光线昏暗，一股惊悚电影特有的紧张气息混合着小甜饼和巧克力的甜味，非常适合拥抱、接吻，以及一些拥抱接吻之后该做的事。  
展耀穿的还是洗好澡以后的浴袍，被白羽瞳三下五除二连同里面的小背心一起卷成一团，扔到了另一张沙发上。展耀本以为几个亲亲抱抱就可以打发掉烦人的白警官，直到对方伸长手臂，在黑暗中摸索半天，从沙发底下掏出来一个小瓶子。  
“白羽瞳你为什么把那玩意儿放在沙发底下？！！”  
“未雨绸缪。”白警官哼了两声，试图避开岌岌可危的话题走向。  
“……以你的变态程度，我现在有理由怀疑你在家里每一个角落都放了一瓶。”  
白羽瞳精明地没有接茬儿，半直起身脱了睡衣，分开展耀只剩下两三个枕头遮蔽的大腿，咕噜一声往手心里挤了一堆透明的膏状液体，就要把罪恶的魔爪伸往展耀大腿根部的关键部位。  
此时再不反应过来就不是智商问题，而是尊严问题了。展耀脑海里警铃大作，马上试着发动反击，奈何那双手一只卡住他的腰一只摸着他的裆，还跃跃欲试地往下，要入侵他的屁股。展耀直不起腰，只好抽出腿一脚踹到了对方的肩膀上。  
不能踹脑袋，他想。本来智商就不怎么够。  
白羽瞳也不恼，任由展耀踹了几下，看着时机直接把他的长腿往肩上一扛。  
“这样倒是方便。”  
展耀咬牙切齿，不满输了阵势又输了气势。奈何城门失火，他像案板上竭力求生的鱼一样扭了好几下，妄图让那只探到后穴的手知难而退。白羽瞳有些着急，那两只本来还只是试探的手指立马展开攻势，指尖上那坨润滑还没被捂热，就这样被推进穴口，让展耀一道寒意窜上脊梁骨，下意识收紧了身体。

“猫儿你看！”

大约是到了影片的高潮部分，好巧不巧，屏幕上唰一声跳了出一个巨大的鬼脸来，伴随背景音里一群路人的尖叫和哭号，伸出一根血淋淋的舌头往男主角脸上凑。男主汗毛直立，还要捂住嘴假装听不见回忆里撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
展耀下意识看了过去，被木偶这么结实地一吓，大脑宕机呆立当场，本来在半空中不安分的手脚都安静了下来，就连白羽瞳用上第二根手指都没有发出异议。  
白警官抽出手指，扯开一个安全套，胡乱地撸了两把硬挺的老二，把短裤扔到沙发下。

“别怕，我要进去了。”

展耀一时半会儿不能理解这个“别怕”到底在暗示那个该死的电影还是指代自己穴口的那个硬挺的物件。屋里没光，他就着恐怖电影里难得的几个亮镜头看见白羽瞳按住他的大腿，挺起腰小心翼翼地把自己往前送，脸上的表情变得认真又专注。他能感觉到身下被对方缓慢进入，内里被慢慢撑开，酸疼和不适让他皱起眉。  
这会儿白警官倒是不敢再使坏，看着他的表情放慢了速度，边哄边抚摸他身下同样硬挺的性器，直到对方接受才继续往里探。

屋里被恐怖电影酝酿了一夜的气氛开始悄悄发生转变。白羽瞳在展耀的大腿上留下好多指痕，另一只手掌沾着前液在展耀平坦的腹部画圈。白羽瞳的手掌热得像在掌心里煨了一团火，那热量隔着一层肚皮和胃肠器官和后穴里那根抽插的性器里勾外连，炙得他感觉自己要被融化，让他觉得难受却又渴望更多。展耀喘着粗气，别过脸，把腿盘上白羽瞳的腰，让勤劳开拓新天地的白姓警官大喜过望，挺起腰就是一个贯穿。可怜的大地先生被那一下顶得翻了个白眼，狠掐了一下白羽瞳的手臂。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

他们显然都没有料到这一下。

电视里男主人为了破解小镇上流传已久的邪恶传说，闯进了那座反派居住过的城堡。在探索的过程中一切都以恐怖电影应有的剧情和规格发展着，直到其中一个人被吓得尖叫出声。  
那一声尖叫实在过于高昂和诡异，配上凄惨的死相极具冲击力。展耀下意识地绷紧神经，全身都因为应激反应想要缩成一团。这一紧张了不得，后穴里的嫩肉打着颤儿一圈一圈收紧，紧紧卡在勤奋耕耘的白羽瞳过热的枪膛上。  
白羽瞳被夹得只差一丁点儿就要失去理智，在那个瞬间就像坐上火箭一飞冲天，看见上帝在云端中间露出和蔼可亲的笑脸。他艰难地皱起眉，仗着钢铁般的意志和坚定的信念没有缴枪投降，掐着对方的腰抽出湿漉漉的性器，嘶嘶作响地倒抽冷气。

男主角正在和邪恶的女巫灵魂艰难对战。女巫的灵魂在屋里飘荡，伎俩用尽意图让男主尖叫出声好撕掉他的舌头。古堡里镶着花边的木质展示柜砸在地上，花瓶碎片四处纷飞，钢琴裂成两半呜呜哀鸣。  
白羽瞳在爆炸的亮光里看见展耀摆出一副深受其害却又带点玩味的表情。那只猫儿眼睛睁得老大，还没完全从刚才的惊吓里缓过神来，但好像逐渐发现白羽瞳突然暂停的原因，正在收集语言准备开始人身攻击。

电视屏幕上，那个大城堡被火吞噬，连同令人难受的邪恶女巫，在满地丝绸里飞舞了半天，最终尖叫着落进了火焰里。

展博士被那声尖叫吓得又瑟缩了一下。  
白羽瞳眼疾手快，伸长手臂抢过遥控器，咔哒一声按下暂停。接着，没有给展耀任何说话的间隙，他换了个姿势一把把展耀抱起，性器捅进他的屁股，又用唇舌堵住他的嘴。白羽瞳轻车熟路找到对方的前列腺，连带着深捣了几下，撞得展博士七荤八素脑袋发晕，把几声断断续续的呻吟渡进对方的嘴里。

沙发再大也就一人宽，让不落到地上的选项变得只剩下相拥这一个。白羽瞳揽着展耀的腰上下抽动，三浅一深顺带磨蹭一下敏感点，规律得几乎可以伴奏一首柴小协，让展博士很快皱着眉呜呜咽咽地缴了械，白浊喷洒在他们粘腻的腹间。他浑身只剩下抱在白羽瞳背后的手臂还勉强使得上力，于是他开始啃白警官的肩膀泄愤。白羽瞳的脖颈多了一份尖锐和凌厉，那颗喉结像万仞绝壁上的突岩。  
尝起来一股汗水的涩味。  
展耀随着深深浅浅的攻势呻吟着留下第六对牙印时，白羽瞳颤抖着深吸着气，用一个用力的深入同时带给他们一段亮得刺眼的无言空白。

 

回过神来时展耀发现自己正被对方紧紧地抱在怀里，那个头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋贴着他满是汗水的侧颈，心跳声咚咚咚咚大得像鼓点。

“……输的还是你。”展耀喘着气说。  
“好吧好吧，展大博士，我认输。”白羽瞳哭笑不得，伸手拨开对方汗湿在额头的碎发，又啃上对方巧克力味的嘴角。

 

次日，sci办公室召开了一趟与案件无关的检讨大会。白组长美其名曰要“对组员的心理情况做个调查及工作问题进行探讨”，拿着一个文件夹若无其事地提问：  
“是谁提议要和展博士玩看恐怖电影这个比赛的？”  
众人顿时往后倒退了半米，留下一个王韶可怜巴巴地被留在原地。王韶一看情况不对，马上选择了坦白从宽：“不是，白sir，是展博士那天问我们要怎么锻炼胆量，他说是要提高应对紧急情况的心理承受能力，我们一讨论可不就是练胆子嘛。”  
“是呀白sir，展博士不是怕鬼嘛，我们就……”赵富帮腔到一半，被白羽瞳的眼神吓得没了下半句。  
“你们真是太过分了啊，故意为之？连小学生都知道包容同学的缺点，我看你们还不如小学生。”白羽瞳把文件夹啪一声拍在桌上，“是谁提议输了要有处罚的？靠这种投机取巧想把工作甩给别人？是谁？”  
“这不是愿赌服输嘛……”蒋翎垂头丧气，把露出一半的脑袋藏回显示器后头。  
白羽瞳耀武扬威地欺负完他的组员们，一回头发现展耀慢悠悠地出现在自己身侧，气场顿时矮了半截。  
“你是不是还少说了些什么？”展耀把手按在白羽瞳背后，斜着眼盯着气势汹汹的白羽瞳。  
“少什么？”  
“仔细想想。”展耀微笑着掐了掐对方的肩膀，六对牙印隔着衣服和展博士里应外合，成功收获白羽瞳一个咧嘴。  
“……我怕鬼，我输了，是我按了暂停键。”  
展耀在众人期望的星星眼中示意白羽瞳继续。  
“……所以我要负责上个案子的结案报告、今年的年终总结和人员表彰报告。”白羽瞳瘪着嘴说完，颇无奈地看着突然活泛过来，兴奋欢呼开始击掌的组员们，又看了看泰然自若深藏功与名的展大博士，叹了口气，感到生活不易。  
“展博士太厉害了！”  
恐怖电影不值得，白羽瞳想。


End file.
